ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Jon Blazevic
JON BLAZEVIC (Born January 13, 1975) is an American professional wrestler. He has been in the business for many years, and has been part of many companys during this time. He is currently working exclusively for Total Championship Wrestling (TCW). IN THE BEGINNING Jon Blazevic was a workout freak in high school. He worked out with his best friend and eventual tag team partner, Randy Grubba. Blazevic was a clean athlete that starred in numerous sports. He was disciplined enough to get into a wrestling school with Grubba where they were noticed by Judd Jennrich. All Star Wrestling (ASW) 1998 ASW was an independent fed in Minnesota. Blazevic and Grubba made it there as a clean cut face tag team. They admitted that they were new on the scene. They called their tag team the Buff Guys. It only took a few matches for Judd Jennrich to get a hold of them and he turned them heel. They spent the rest of their ASW days learning how to be cocky jerks. When ASW closed, they were ready for the big time! (BWFE) 1998-2001 The Buff Guys and Judd Jennrich entered the BWFE and started going to battle. What happened? They won the BWFE Tag Team Championships 4 times (the most out of any team in BWFE history). They were responsible for eliminating teams such as Total Destruction, the New Hellraisers, the Lords of Pain, the Horsemen Alliance, the Grimm Brothers, etc. The Buff Guys had Judd Jennrich as their manager for the first 2 tag reigns. They were heel the entire time in the BWFE. The Buff Guys were part of a heel TPC stable. They ended up leaving the BWFE in 2001 when their contract was up. Both Blazevic and Grubba felt that they had nothing more to prove. The Buff Guys were first ballot Hall of Fame members for their BWFE accomplishments. (UWF) 2001 The Derek Monk ran UWF was the main competition of the BWFE. Jon Blazevic and Randy Grubba went there after leaving the BWFE for one card to align with Steve Hogar. After they appeared, the UWF went under (one of many times). That was the Buffs only UWF appearance. Total Championship Wrestling (TCW) 2002 The Buff Guys emerged in TCW as a tag team. They didn't last long though because for the first time ever, Jon Blazevic turned on Randy Grubba for a chance to become TCW Commissioner. Blazevic became a face and TCW fired Grubba. Blazevic started his own stable called Team Blazevic. It didn't last long, but this move was what many thought finally broke the long time tag team apart. (NPW) 2002 Blazevic and Grubba finally got back together after Blazevic stepped down as TCW Commissioner. They returned as heels and won the NPW Tag Team Championships. When NPW closed, the Buffs still had the belts. (USCW) 2003 The Buff Guys appeared in USCW for a few matches. Not much to note here. After USCW The Buff Guys both went to work for 3M (a Minnesota based company) in Marketing. Grubba opened a wrestling school while Blazevic also went to school for broadcasting. After they left 3M, Blazevic was hired by ESPN as a Minnesota sports anchor. He used his wrestling fame to get over in sports announcing. Both Blazevic and Grubba agreed not to ever return to a major fed because they felt like they accomplished everything they could have. Total Championship Wrestling (TCW 2nd version) 2007-2008 Paul Manning stepped down as the play by play voice of TCW in 2007 and the company was looking for a replacement. They made an offer to Blazevic due to his successful past in the tag ranks and his ESPN experience. Blazevic accepted the offer because he felt it didn't violate his agreement with Grubba. Of course, Grubba felt otherwise and stated that Blazevic accepting this offer was against what the Buff Guys had agreed on. Grubba said Blazevic ended the Buff Guys by going to TCW. Blazevic came in as a face announcer based on his ESPN experience. Blazevic did okay as an announcer, but many critics in the industry didn't approve. He also wanted to wrestle from time to time, but TCW wouldn't let him. TCW tried to hire Grubba in a number of roles, but he declined them all. Blazevic was switched from Showdown to Anarchy when TCW started a second show. Blazevic's contract wasn't renewed when it expired in early 2008. (UWF) 2008 Blazevic joined an indy fed called the Universal Wrestling Federation based in Hawaii while he was commentating for TCW. He played the boyfriend of UWF World Champion Toya Winters. Blazevic only had a few matches and this was his way of wrestling when TCW only wanted him to commentate. Many think that Blazevic was let go from TCW because of this UWF stint. Blazevic played a heel in the UWF. Blazevic left the UWF after leaving TCW. Total Championship Wrestling (TCW) 2009 Jon Blazevic would shock the world and return to TCW yet again, this time aligning himself with the longest reigning TCW World Champion in history, Sarah Twilight. Blazevic returned to his heel roots, explaining that as a legend in the business, he would back the only true member of the TCW current roster. The World Champion was his saving grace and reason for returning to the industry.